


Treats

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: DeanBenny Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, General Vampire Activity, M/M, Pie Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't get that many treats. That's what Benny is there for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. No profit was made by posting this text.

"Smells good," Dean said, walking into the kitchen where Benny had been preparing them something to eat. "What you cookin'?"

"Y'mean you can't tell?" Benny asked, turning to smile at the wet-headed man, "Enjoy your shower?"

"No, what is it?" Dean asked, kneeling to in front of the oven to try and see what Benny had made. "Smells sweet, didn't know you were such a little woman in the kitchen."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that," Benny said, shooing Dean out the way with a hand so that he could take out what had been cooking. "Now be good or you can't have any."

Reluctantly, Dean moved out of the way, eyes widening when he realised just exactly what Benny had baked him.

"Pie? You baked me a pie?"

"Lettin’ your observational skills get rusty since you got out of Purgatory," Benny teased with a grin, putting the pie down onto a heat proof mat.

"What sort of pie is it?" Dean asked, leaning over Benny's shoulder to sniff at the baked good.

"Your favourite," Benny said, wiping his hands on his apron before pulling it off over his head.

"You made me cherry pie?" Dean asked, his eyes following Benny as he went to put away his apron and grab a knife.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" he answered, grabbing hold of Dean's damp shirt to pull him in for a fast kiss.

"You gunna cut that pie and let me have some?" Dean asked breathlessly as they parted.

Benny chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure, suga', let it jus' cool down for a bit first," he said, putting the knife down, ready, next to the cooling pie.

"That's gunna take so long!" Dean complained, though he was cut short by Benny's mouth on his again.

"You stop that," Benny scolded, his large hands holding the man's shoulders, "There's better things y'could be usin' your tongue for."

Dean groaned and gave in, quickly letting his tongue slide into Benny's mouth. He smiled when he felt the vampire nip at the tip of it.

"You hungry too?" he asked, pulling back in Benny's arms fast enough to see the smirk on the vampire’s face.

"How 'bout we feed you first, then we'll think 'bout me?" he suggested, leaning in close once more to kiss Dean just on the lips.

Dean only let him go because that sounded like a cue for pie. It didn't take long for Dean to demolish half the pie either, his mouth and chin covered in bits of cherry and his stomach full. The entire time he had been eating, Benny had sat opposite him watching. If anything, he was glad that Dean had enjoyed his treat; the man didn't get enough of those.

"Y'look like you liked that," he said, flashing his teeth as Dean leaned back in his chair, undoing his belt and the buttons of his jeans.

"Mhm," was all Dean could manage as he attempted to clean his face with the back of his hand, to no avail.

"Here, let me get that," Benny said, standing so that he could slot himself in between the man's legs.

Tentatively, he leaned forward and began to lick at the sweet mess. At first, Dean resisted, grumbling something about not being a child, but he soon gave that up as soon as it became clear to him what Benny was actually doing. His head fell back further, hands lazily holding onto the vampire's hips, mouth a tiny bit parted as Benny's tongue trailed under his lower lip. It was only when Dean felt the prick of something, not natural, against his chin that he remembered the vampire's previous words.

"You hungry, buddy?" Dean asked, sitting up a little to hold Benny's cheek. The vampire had sunk completely onto his knees now, and refused to look at Dean without persuasion. "Think I've got enough sugar in me to keep my blood levels high," he added, knowing that there was no easy way to convince Benny into thinking that what he was offering was okay for him to take.

"Y'sure?" Benny asked, looking up at Dean. It was difficult for him to give the man his soft look with his fangs extended, but he thought he pulled it off pretty well. "I wouldn't drink a lot," he assured him, "But I do reckon you'd be tastin' extra sweet."

Dean grinned, picking up the clean knife that had been on the table to help him eat the pie. He hadn't needed it. With one rapid flick of his wrist he cut his lower arm. Benny's eyes widened at the sight and scent of fresh blood. Carefully, the vampire took hold of Dean's hand to pull the wound closer to his mouth. Resting his head on the man's stomach as he slowly drank, eyes closed from concentration; forcing himself to not take any more than was necessary. After about three quarters of a minute, which felt like an age to the both of them, Benny released Dean's hand, not before kissing the small cut.

"Y'do taste sweet," Benny concluded, tenderly kissing Dean as he helped him stand up, “Come on, bet your blood ain’t the only part of you that tastes sweeter now.”

Dean’s face changed from confusion to a wide smile the instant he understood what Benny had said. There was no resistance on his behalf into being pulled out of the kitchen back into the bedroom. Even Dean's nose could pick up on the stench of sex in there. 


End file.
